The Descendents
by shewhowasnamedanyway.bummer
Summary: Bet Harmen was raised believing that wizards in the normal community were wrong or pathetic. Renesmee Cullen has kept it a secret from her family that she has more than just ability to show her thoughts through touch. Harry is the Savior of the Wizarding World, the-boy-who-lived enough said. They meet at Hogwarts and find out dark, light, and grey secrets. (no current pairings)
1. Chapter 1

_**The Descendants**_

_**Chapter 1: When Metals Mix**_

**EH- August 4****th**

There are the seven wonders in this world. Awe-inspiring views that are a treat to the eye. The world is full of wonders. There three things in this world that could be considered wonders. Three families that have blood so different from others that it shines through them like a flashlight throw the dark. The word "witch" seems to be most befitting of the families. But even that isn't the right word. My mother, who did not get the full impact of the blood, called us Special Ones. Special ones are not normal witches of the modern age of today, like witches are normal, they have spell books and they use ingredients for potions and the like, but there is something different about these witches.

First, let me explain the families. Sampson is the first, these witches are women who use nature. Legends of the Sampson witches are that they use a magic so deep in tune with nature that they don't even need to use words for nature to know that they need it's protection. Nature protects these witches. The most famous Sampson witch is the matron witch Agnes Sampson. She betrayed nature though, and it _allowed _the peasants of her village to hang her. The second family is the Merrie family. The Merries are known for the work of the darkest magic, working directly with the evil of the world. They're relationship with the dark is so infamous it is even said that they gave their own soul to be powerful enough to possess and kill people like demons. Kael Merrie is the matron witch of the Merrie line, she killed children by possessing their bodies and making them kill their entire family then themselves. She was rewarded by the dark and became the most powerful witch of the time, only to be killed by the descendent of Merlin, a Sampson. The legend entails that the Sampson family are descendants of Merlin and the Merrie family are descendants of Morgana.

The last family is Bishop, the legend of the Bishops tells that they can use the human mind as well, but they are bound by humanity and refuse to use it for anything that might be evil. They use nature and are rather in tune like the Sampson's, but not entirely. They are more famous for healing, able to heal a wound as severe as an amputated leg. These witches were so intent on having a marriage between all of the abilities that they developed the wand and came up with a society called the Ministerium, they taught the younger witches and warlocks/wizards in schools. They, in a way, organized and modernized witchcraft. They may not have been as powerful as the others, but they became famous. Notorious Bishop witches and wizards are four that may be familiar to you; Rowena, Helga, Godrick, and Salazar, they came up with the most famous school for witchcraft.

The Sampson and Merrie families refused to join the society, at first. Soon the families split apart and a few of the Merrie and Sampson families agreed to join the Bishops, some of them stay away though. This is how we get things like the Salem Witch Trials and Wicca. Witches who refused to join the society. The society is now known as the Ministry of Magic.

For a while that was how my mother and grandfather were, but Grandpa died and mother had to move in with her sister. I was seven then and we lived together happily, then my mother got cancer and I already said that she wasn't a descendant and neither was Aunty Willow, and I was to young to know how to heal her. She died and Aunty Willow sent me to the mysterious uncle I never knew I had. My uncle is on my father's side; he's a Bishop wizard. I am no a Bishop.

The three families are often forgotten in the history of witches and wizards, but there is a prophecy that says that the direct descendants of the families will bind them again. I don't know if this is true, I certainly don't know who is a direct descendent of which family, but I do know that mother swore by the prophecies of the old days.

Eventually, I'll be among thousands of Bishop witches. I don't resent Willow for doing this to me, but it seems wrong to be among them. Sure, I might encounter a Merrie or a Sampson but I'll be surrounded by Bishops.

In the present and not the depths of my thoughts, I'm riding shotgun with a man named Joe. Apparently, he is my uncle's driver when the time comes when he can't use travel magic or floo. I wonder if I'll be forced to get a wand.

The car passes a "no trespassing" sign and takes a right.

My bitterness gets worse as I think of the things I'll have to do. To go to school and say words like "expelliarmus" and "stupify."

The car stops in front of a large and ominous, black gate. The driver doesn't get out and simply stares ahead. I lean toward him, "Excuse me, but aren't you going to go on?" I ask.

"No miss, he never lets me drive any closer to the home." He glances at me with sympathy. "You'll be walking from here."

Fantastic, my Aunt sends me to a man that is anti- what do they call it? Anti-muggle. I get out of the car and he opens the trunk. I only have a few things; clothes, spell books, and candles.

I walk to the gate and sense a buzz of magic. A blood ward intertwined with a more powerful one. Thankfully, the blood ward will allow me to pass safely.

The walk is long and boring. My anger intensifies and my pace becomes brisk and annoyed. The doors to the Manor are huge and just as ominous as the gate was. I get only a few feet away from it and they swing open to reveal a woman with long black hair and streaks of white. The wife of Lucius Malfoy, my uncle.

"Elizabeth, it is nice to finally meet you." She smiles a small smile. She looks like she is trying to be friendly to a part of the family that the Malfoys have turned their back on. My father was the bane of his father's existence, being the only Malfoy squib. "I'm Narcissa,"

"Hi," She opens the door again and gestures for me to come in. I walk past her and into the manor which is just as depressing as the outside. What awaits me is a tall man with hair a platinum as my own. He offers his own smile, but his seems more forced than Narcissa's. The boy standing next to him doesn't even bother with the gesture. They all seem very stiff or snooty in their velvet and silk robes. I feel low in my own cotton, blue dress and sandals. "Elizabeth, it is nice to finally meet my… brother's daughter." I take note of that smallest bit of condescension in his tone. He could just say niece.

"Thanks for taking me in, Uncle." I offer the only smile I can muster.

"Well, Elisabeth, you've met my wife, Narcissa, this is our son and your cousin Draco." I nod at the boy and he, reluctantly, returns it. "You'll be staying across the hall from him, so as you don't feel unwelcome or if you get lost." I do wonder how being across the hall from a bitter pre-teen will allow me to be welcome. "Draco, why don't you show Elizabeth to her room?" Narcissa asks her son, or tells him.

"Don't we have elves for that?" He grumbles which earns him a glare from Narcissa and a smack to the back of the head from Lucius; I try to hold back a laugh. "Sorry,"

He starts up the stairs and I follow behind.

**EH- August 25****th**

Months I have spent here. Draco isn't exactly a kind soul neither a helpful one. Aunt Willow never writes to me anymore. Uncle Lucius says I will be joining Draco at the school for witchcraft and wizardry soon. In two days. I already know this and have spent most of my time reading up on the school. I can't even venture a guess as to what house I'll be in. If only I had been a Merrie, they have the most profound gifts in divination and fortune telling. If I wasn't a Sampson I would've been a Bishop, like Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, or even my father. But the Sampson blood was stronger than the Bishop blood. Pure-blooded, if I were being ironic.

The fireplace in the Malfoy den roars to life with emerald flames. Lucius steps through and curtly nods at me and Draco, "Ready?" He asks the two of us.

"Yes, father," Draco answers respectfully.

"Lucius, where are we going?" I ask disrespectfully and earn a small glare from Draco.

"We're going Diagon Alley to get you a wand." He answers with just as much contempt. I narrow my eyes at the platinum haired man, vile builds in my throat. Anger courses through my veins as I learn that I am being turned into a Bishop. I am not getting, and I do not need, a wand. I can conjure a glass of wine simply by waving my hand over a glass, why should I need one?

"I do not want one." I growl and only barely contain the rage.

"You may not want one, but you will be going to a school where a wand is an absolute necessity. You will get one, not because you need or want it, but because you don't need to draw attention to yourself." He contains his anger better than I.

"Fine, but I won't be using it until then." He sneers and saunters back to the fireplace and gestures for someone to go into the fireplace. Draco goes first and I follow next.

**RC- July 3****rd**

_The visions came again. This one was painful. It was of the same thing; a girl with long, white hair and amber eyes. She's not a vampire, I'm positive, she's something different. She was talking to another boy with hair just as white but eyes of mercury or steel. I couldn't hear their conversation, because it was too fuzzy and not as clear as the rest of my visions. *sigh* Yes, I actually wrote down my confused and frustrated sigh._

_Alice doesn't know that I can see the future too. Father doesn't know that I can read minds. No one knows that I have more than the gift of revealing my thoughts by touch; well, no one save Jacob. He knows because he helps me keep it a secret. I can't keep much from Jacob, and I am shocked I can keep it from Dad or Alice. My theory is Alice has never been able to have a clear vision of me and I've just become skilled at shielding my thoughts from Dad._

I stare at the page of my diary. Phrases like "read minds," "see the future," and "shielding my thoughts," jump out at me as if screaming strange. I'm used to drinking bunny blood and bending a silver spoon without flinching, I'm even used to talking from my hands. Then the veil appeared. The veil is like my mother's gift of shielding, except I can sense things with it. I've become skilled with my veil, stretching it and knowing when someone is approaching and who. One time, I stretched so far that it… snapped and forced my soul to the one I was watching. I heard what they were thinking and knew what they were doing. I even made them do something with the connection. I snapped back and realized my veil isn't just a shield of sensing a presence. I can do many things with it, but it's hard to do them. I haven't been able to… possess someone since that one accident. Recently, I have acquired the skill of telekinesis. I have moved a vase from a shelf in my room to the desk, a full five feet. I practice my shield on Jacob and have spoken to him through my thoughts without touching him. I am no expert at it though, far from it.

I shut the velvet, purple book and stuff it between my mattress and box-spring. I push my veil and sense Jacob approaching the cottage. I pull it back and await his heavy footsteps. He opens my door with his usual grin.

"Ren, your mom and dad are going hunting and wanted to know if you wanted to come." He informs. He sits on my bed with a plop.

"No, I don't feel like it." I sigh and fall back on my soft white headboard.

"No mind talking, what's wrong?"

"I'm thinking. Is it a bad thing that I want to practice my possession skill?" I look at him. He blinks and scratches the stubble of his chin. Oh, Jacob, not my imprint but my best friend.

"I want to say no, but my alpha wolf says yes. You really shouldn't ask a biased werewolf, Reni." He looks at me with his apologetic look. I return it, even though it wasn't much help. "Ignoring my wolf side, I would say that it isn't a big deal. Use me as your guinea pig."

"Thanks, but not today. I'm tired." He rolls his eyes, but grins one of his sunshine grins. Sometimes I wish Jacob had imprinted on me, but others, and usually the majority, I'm glad he's just my friend.

I extend my veil again and feel someone coming, along with the thoughts of Jacob. _I wish she'd say something, what is she thinking. _That was all I heard. The presence was Esme.

"Esme's coming," He nodded and sat up on the bed. And as if she heard, Esme knocked cautiously on the door. She came in the room with warm smile.

"Renesmee, you have mail. Hello, Jacob." She waved at him, "One from Renee, one from Sue and Charlie," She hands the letters to me as she calls out the sender. "This one has no return address, simply 'Renesmee Cullen, cottage in the woods.'"

**EH- Day of the Train**

It took two hours to find the right wand. I still don't like the idea, but at least the piece of wood is agreeable. Draco hasn't said much to me except this morning when he woke me up. Together we stand now, and stare at the train.

"You know," Draco starts, "I won't help you or show you to classes. I won't mention the fact that you are my cousin or that you're absolutely strange. Just stay away from me and I will from you. Deal?" He cuts his metallic eyes at me.

"I suppose I'll try not to bother you." I answer sarcastically. He grumbles something and walks away and onto the train. I breathe a sigh of… relief and find a different entrance to the train.

No one pays me any mind or even glances in my direction. Everyone talks about different magically things that they did during the duration of their summer. I would have nothing to add to their conversations without sounding confrontational or rude.

I find a compartment that is empty. Upon sitting down, I think about what may or may not happen this year. I'll be lumped in with third years, pre-teens in the prime of their hormonal changes. I've never been to any school, mother taught me everything. Everything from school things to magic things; she was truly my everything. Yet, I can't cry a tear at the thought of her now. Is it because of the bitterness I've harbored for months now? Was it the way her death went, because I had time to grieve before she passed. I suppose so.

I begin to doze in my seat and the grey outside begins to become more of a blur than it already was. I enjoy the half-asleep feeling and await the deep slumber.

The train slams to a stop and I'm thrown forward and onto the floor. The screeching assaults my eardrums, but soon passes. All is quiet, dead quiet. Immediately, I sense distress in the air, a feeling of utter dread and sadness. I get up from the floor and open the door to my compartment. Many other students do the same and I'm bombarded by screaming, yet no other student seems to hear it. It's the screaming of nature, a disturbance in the peaceful balance and it screams for someone to make it stop. I can do nothing though.

The train rocks again and many students fall back into their compartments, but I stay put. I squint into the darkened cabin. I walk out and take a few steps into the hall. A chill runs up my spin like ice cold, boney fingers. I turn and almost scream, but I'm yanked into the compartment I stand in front of. Fear still clutches my stomach and I begin panting for air.

"Are you crazy?" A voice comes from beneath me. I realize that I'm on the floor on top of someone. I get off the person, but am unable to answer as the door creaks open and reveals the _thing_ that was behind me before. The skeletal, black _thing_.

The thing seems to look down at my… rescuer and lurches forward. I turn to the person and find a boy with black hair and glasses stare in fear at the thing that lurches towards him. Without warning the very air between the creature and the boy thins and stretches between them, the boy's face blurring. Everything went white.

…

I woke up to faces. They stared at both me and the boy with concern. The professor, whose name is Lupin, gave pieces of chocolate to the both us. I learned the names of boys and the girl as well, Harry was the one who pulled me into the compartment and the others are Hermione and Ron.

They let me go with them to the castle. I could help but notice something strange about Harry. His magic seemed similar to my own. Witches and wizards can feel magic from others; my magic has never been like those other witches or wizards. His is very similar to mine, is he a Sampson? He can't be though. Something about is different, but he's not a Sampson.

I don't mention the strange feeling to them, but I do enjoy listening to them. They talk about Bishop stuff, but they're interesting. I don't even know if they know if they're considered Bishops instead of simply just witches or wizards.

We walk into the Great Hall talking about the classes they plan on taking this year, but I'm soon directed towards the front of the Hall. The other students up there seem about eleven or twelve years old, the uneasiness they must be feeling was evident on all of their faces. Some gave me, the oldest one among them, strange looks. A few more of the first years came in; afterwards an older woman in emerald robes came forward with a long list and a musty hat. I really cannot fathom why houses are necessary.

The woman opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the large doors to the Great Hall swung open to reveal a girl with beautiful copper curls. She stopped in the doorway and glanced around the room sheepishly. "Sorry, my dad didn't want me riding on the train alone."

**RC- July 3****rd**

After reading the letter six or seven times, Esme finally made me read it aloud. She stared with utter confusion as she also failed to understand or register what the entailed until I read it aloud for her another time. Jacob, Esme, and I just became quite for a few minutes to fully register it. This letter that said I was witch and was welcome to go to this school of witchcraft and wizardry, and this letter that gave me a clue to why my gifts were so different from my families. An answer to a question I had for most my life, of four years.

Esme cleared her throat, as if she became hoarse, and opened her mouth to speak, "We should gather the family and discuss this." All Jacob and I could do was get up and nod in agreement.

Esme and I ran to the house, while Jacob disappeared into the woods to change or maybe to let this meeting be just between my family and myself. Either way it was just me and Esme running and then jumping over the river that divided the land so easily.

We walked in the house and met face to face with Alice. Jasper and my parents sat waiting on one of the house's many white couches. No one but my father and Alice seemed aware of why Esme and I came running to the house. It seemed so much like a somber home, with everyone alert and aware and a frown curving my father's lips. "Renesmee, why didn't you tell anyone about this? How did you keep it from us?" He asked looking frustrated and befuddled.

"It's become kind of easy to shield my thoughts from you, Daddy." I answered with my gaze fixed on the tile of the floor. "I didn't really know what to think. I thought it was just a gift like you or Momma."

"We know you have the gift of revealing your thoughts through touch, but obviously there's more. What else, Ren?" Alice interjected at this point.

"I don't know why everyone seems so upset about this. I'm a witch, and I have to go to witch school. Not a big deal." I sighed and took seat across from Momma and Daddy.

"We don't mind or anything, just what is it that you do?" Mom asked with more confusion than assurance. "I'm not a witch, your dad's not a wizard, and we didn't even know of the existence of witches and wizards." Dad looked to the door expectantly.

"She may be what the Wizarding community calls a muggle-born." The voice of Carlisle came from the doorway. "I'm sorry I never told anyone about them, it's just we never went to London and the Wizarding community around here is rather scarce. I didn't think it necessary."

"You know about this kind of stuff?" Edward said to his adopted father and creator. The adults of the room soon got into a discussion which they neglected to invite me in and it involved me. I'm bitter, but it gives me time to think for myself about this situation. It explains so much, I'm a witch. There are others like me. For once I'm not the weirdo of the pack of kids. Well, I'm weird among my family, but I can go to this school with kids that are like me.

"Renesmee, what other gifts do you have?" Finally, my father asked me.

"I can read minds and feel when people approach and what they're feeling. I can move things with my mind. I have a veil, not like moms, it helps me sense things. With the veil I become aware of the entire room, even the places I can't really see." I pause and glance at Alice before continuing, "I can also see the future."

**EH- September**

"Very well, Ms. Cullen, please come up here with the others," The woman sighed, "quietly." The girl did as she said and stood beside me. She was strange, and I already don't know if I like her. Everything about her is weird. Her copper hair is held back by a white, silk headband and her cotton midnight dress hugs her torso and shows off the curves she already possesses. This Cullen girl is beautiful, but seems to be the same age as me. I suppose it might be jealousy as any other pre-teen girl would portray. She still seems strange and, like Harry, her magic feels different. She isn't a Bishop, that's for sure.

"Renesmee Cullen," The woman, she introduced herself as McGonagall, called on the girl. Renesmee; now that's a mouth full.

She walked up to the woman and sat cautiously on the stool. She swung her foot slightly and stared at it; a distraction. Her eyebrows come together as she listens to the hat on her head, and all was quiet as they waited for her placement. It didn't take long before she gave the smallest of smiles and the hat announced Gryffindor. I smirked unsurprised. It was either that or Hufflepuff.

The girl, Renesmee, skipped down to the roaring table. I couldn't help but feel curious about my placement after that. Would I be in the same house as her, or would I have to avoid my cousin, or would I be with complete strangers. The choices didn't bother me, but it would affect my life here at the school for the rest of this year and the year after that and the year after...


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Descendants**_

_**Chapter 2: Teacher to Student to Teacher**_

**RC- September 3****rd**

"What's your name again?" A boy with brown hair and an Irish accent asks. He smiles at me with a shine in his eyes. I return it and a burst of excitement runs through me.

"Renesmee Cullen, but I like to be called Ren." His grin widens. The boy next to him with dark coffee skin and warm eyes smiles at me as well. "Where are you from? You don't sound like you're from England." The boy inclines.

"Washington, in America," They both lean closer as if begging for more information. "My family and I have been to New York. Washington is further west, right?" The Irish boy asks.

"Yes," I say and take a bite of the potatoes that I had put there, "What are your names? I feel rude answering all these questions when I don't even know who you all are." They chuckle.

"I'm Seamus Finnegan," The Irish one answers.

"Dean Thomas," The other says.

"Dean, Seamus," Two boys that have to be fifteen or sixteen sat down beside the other two. They gave me an award winning smile and then mock scowled at Seamus and Dean. "Why haven't you introduced this new student to anyone?" One said.

"Yes, are you keeping her to yourself?" The other said.

"Well, Ron and Harry haven't introduced the other new girl." Seamus defended. I turned to the girl in question. To my surprise, she was staring at me with something strange in her expression as if she was thinking. I felt something about this girl, and it hit. She's the girl from my vision, the amber eyes match perfectly and the hair just as white. I can't help but extend my veil to hear her and they're very rushed; they overlap. _She's strange, what is it about- what the hell! _I flinch slightly from the sheer volume of her thought_. Get out of my head! GET OUT!_ The very pain of the sound makes me snap my veil back and back to the normal sounds of the world.

"Right, right," One of the twins rolls his eyes and turns to me, "I'm Fred."

"I'm George," The other twin grinned. "You two are?" I turn to the girl again and she still stares, except glaring this time. I turn back to the twins and they didn't seem to have noticed the stare down between us.

"Renesmee," I answer with the best smile I can conjure.

"Elizabeth Harmon," The girl says.

"I heard your Draco Malfoy's cousin." Elizabeth's eyes widen with shock. She must not have wanted or must not have known people would know about that fact; an interesting conclusion.

"How did you find that out?"

"What's that American saying?" The twin introduced as Fred pondered, "Oh, yes, through the grape vine. I found out from Fred."

"And I found out by over-hearing Daphne Greengrass talking about it. She said she heard it from her mother who heard from Narcissa Malfoy. She's your Aunt, right?" Her mouth fell agape. I even feel awed by this… wizard grape vine.

"Y-yes," She stuttered. I never had the urge to use my veil on anyone, but I really want to hear what Elizabeth is thinking. I try to think of a way to do it discreetly. I feel horrible, but I have to know. I take a deep breath and push my veil to the person sitting next to her. With the veil within inches of her, her thoughts are a slight buzz. I can't hear her though. I push it a little closer, hoping to be like a nosy neighbor eavesdropping on a new homeowner. I get close enough to hear her thoughts as a whisper. _She was reading my mind. Even Bishop Witches with the talent of Legilimancy can't be so clear in hearing the thoughts of others. What is she? A Merrie? There's no way she is. Most Americans are connected with families of European wizards or hack-job psychics, just with their own government. Is it possible? Is she a- no, Merrie's haven't been that powerful since the Dark Ages._ I snap back and feel the pure exertion of listening like that.

What could she mean? It seems that by trying to get answers from her thoughts I've only gotten more questions.

…

Dinner went rather quickly after that. The girl's thoughts still haunt my own as Seamus and Dean walk with me to the dorms. She doesn't glance my way at all, and I just want to talk to her and get those answers to all of my questions.

She seems content talking to the three Fred introduced as Harry, Hermione, and Ron. It wouldn't be smart to talk to her now. I want to though, my curiosity was inherited from my mother; oh, if it killed?

The girls retreat to their dorms and I find my things in one with Hermione, another girl, and Elizabeth. What a happy coincidence.

"What other schools have you been to, Bet?" Hermione engages the amber-eyed girl. Elizabeth smiles slightly at the bushy-haired girl. "I went to muggle schools, but no other magical schools. Mother taught me everything I know about magic." Her smile turns reminiscent, remembering her mother most likely. Something about the subject of her mother seems to amplify the past tense in her speech.

"Wow, that's nice, she's a witch too?" Hermione's eyes seem to glow with a need, need for knowledge.

"She was, but she didn't believe in wands and all of her potions were even more organic then anything in our Potions books." The wistful smile disappeared from Elizabeth's face only to be replaced by a regretful frown. Hermione doesn't ask anything else about her mother, but smiles sympathetically. Questions are all I'm left with.

**EH- September **

I don't usually remember my dreams. They're normal dreams, I know that, but when I open my eyes to a morphed realty and the feeling that I'm not actually moving. I sit up and look around the room to find sleeping figures, all except one girl who sits on the edge of her bed and looks at me expectantly. Renesmee seems to be the only thing solid in this strange world of my dream. She seems normal, save her eyes. They shine a red that pierces through the dream haze like a knife. A closer look and I find that they're not just a strange color but something moving. The color moves like clouds over top of her original chocolate.

"Hello," She chirps. Chipper in a dream with eyes that are demonic or simply dark. I glare. Did this girl think she could pull something over on me? Did she believe that I wouldn't know that this isn't just a dream?

"I'm not an idiot. If I could sense you sifting through my head wouldn't I know if you were digging even deeper into my subconscious?" She looked away from me and things began to fade. I forced myself to stay though. "What do you want to know?"

"Uh,"

"Never mind, meet me at the Black Lake tomorrow at dawn, _early_. I don't want to miss any of my classes." I let the dream fade and open my eyes to reality again. I turn my head and stare at Renesmee. She's turned on her side as if she's sleeping, I know better. She turns her head after a few minutes and I know she wasn't sleeping. Her eyes are still red, but are duller and the longer I stare they sink back into her brown depths.

We look at each other for a while, but she nods and turns back.

I have a feeling of what is up with this girl. I think I know, and as if she heard me, my mother's many lessons on the Old Texts repeats over and over in my head until I can no longer attempt to sleep.

I spring up and grab my many notebooks. The notebooks contain notes on every lesson my mother taught me; including those involving the prophecies. Mother was obsessed with these lessons, even though they had nothing to do with Sampson. Merries wrote the prophecies.

I got up and went down to the common room. I flip through a purple spiral notebook and my childish handwriting explained each lesson in blue ink, "_The Sampson and Merrie families didn't want to join_ _the Bishops at first, but eventually the two families split up. Some of the Merrie and Sampson joined the Bishops, while others stayed away and let their true magic fade. Among the most recent witches, they have forgotten the origins of the families, and assume they are all descendants of the same family._

_The prophecy of Fanny Merrie entails that soon direct descendants of the Merrie, Sampson, and Bishop families would be born to bring the families together and educate the magical community again of the Origins." _I read over it a few times. I turn each page and skim the notes until I find another interesting note, "_The descendants should display the original magic that was displayed in the Ancestors. The Merrie family should have abilities in telepathy, telekinesis, manipulation of the mind and body, and divination." _I stop there and roll my eyes at the idea of possibly encountering the Merrie descendant. _The_ descendent of Kael Merrie or maybe even the descendent of Morgana; but no, it was put in text that no one could be that powerful again. It's stupid. How could someone randomly show up at Hogwarts and be a descendent. Weren't they supposed to be around the same age; each of the descendants?

"I'm sorry for reading your mind earlier." I jump at the voice behind me.

"Ah!" I turn around as fast as possible to see the brunette who is the center of my stress. She smiles apologetically and sits next to me on the couch. "Sorry… again," she says softly.

"It's fine, but didn't I say to meet me _tomorrow _at the Black Lake?" I narrow my eyes. She shrinks away from my harsh gaze.

"Well, I saw you go downstairs and no one is up, so I just figured I'd talk to you now." She offers another smile. I sigh and turn to my notebook. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, you can read minds and go into someone's head while they're sleeping?" I raise my eyebrow and look over at her.

"Yes,"

"What else can you do?"

"Um, I can… sense things, like my surroundings with my veil." She stares cautiously at me. Her eyes search my face for something. I sigh again.

"Have you ever heard of the Merrie family?" I ask leaning against the velvet couch. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion and she shakes her head. "They're one of the original families of witches and wizards, along with Sampson and Bishop. Almost every witch and wizard at this school is a bishop. I am a Sampson." I pause and look over her features to see any questions, "The Merrie family was a family full of witches that specialized in the human mind and the environment, psychically. They possessed the ability of telekinesis, telepathy, divination, and anything that may involve the mind. They still exist, as does Sampson… obviously, but their power is muddled. The witches outside of the Wizarding community can do parlor tricks and _may_ be able to move a pen from one end of a table to another. Inside the community they simply are used in divinations and do the basics like everyone else." I check her expression again to see any questions, but I find wonder in her doe eyes.

"What's divination?" She asks. I almost laugh, but reframe from doing so.

"Seeing the future, making prophecies, and sensing things in other people and things like that." I answer.

"So, am I a Merrie?" She cocks her head to the side in a way that makes her look much younger.

"Yes," I don't hesitate, "You may also be a direct descendant."

"Really," She frowns, "Why?"

"Your mind reading and dream… thingy are outstanding. You heard me before; most modern day Merrie members are nowhere near as capable of that." Her frown deepens, "What?"

"Not that that isn't cool or anything, but I was so excited to go to a school where I was normal. Looks like I'm still weird." She sighs.

"Don't be stupid, being a descendant is an amazing gift. Besides you're not the only one. The prophecy says there are supposed to be more than just one; there is one for each family."

"Prophecy?!" She shrieks, thankfully not loud enough to wake any of our sleeping housemates. I frown and wait until she stops with her panic attack.

"Yes," I say slowly, "Here, take my notebooks and you can read about it." She takes the offered notebook and reads the page I had it turned to. Her eyes go wide and she glares at the offending letters.

"But I don't know anything about the Origins of Magic. How can I teach other people about something I don't know about?!"

"You can borrow my books and notes, my mother drilled all of those lessons into my head. That's not the only thing you have to do. But you'll just be powerful and you'll just have to support your fellow descendants." I try to reassure her, though I've never been good at that sort of thing. Apathy is the best policy. Her eyes widen with a sort of revelation.

"You could tutor me." She leans close to me and her face pleads with that childish smile.

"No,"

"Why not?" She frowns again.

"I don't want to." I explain simply.

"Come on, you know more about this stuff. What's so wrong with helping someone?" She begs.

"I-," I stutter and lose my train of thought. My original worry for the day was finding someone to talk to who would understand my aversion to all things Bishop. Now, I not only met someone who isn't a Bishop but is the descendant of Merrie. She wants me to teach her about the origins and she's a bit annoying. I really don't want to deal with annoying, but the thought of immersing myself in my mother's teachings is highly irresistible. I could grow to tolerate this girl. "Fine, but you have to do as I say and my first order of teaching is that you read these," I say pushing my notebooks at her, "and I'll discuss them with you tomorrow after dinner."

"Yay, I promise I'll be a good student!" She squeals and strangles me in bear hug. I pat her shoulder and pull away. The girl won't soon run out of enthusiasm. She grins at me with a wondrous look and her chocolate eyes full of gratitude. "Your thirteen, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm a little excited." Her grin diminishes to a small smile. Though we are the same age, I'm starting to feel like the older sister. If I do something wrong she'll back me up or follow me, if she does something wrong I'll scold her and show her how it's done. I smile at the thought.

**RC- September 4**

As soon as I woke up I ran to the bathroom with my clothes. I thank whatever gene I inherited that made me an early riser. I've never been to school, once to daycare. Daddy warned that by being around so many humans it could make me lose a bit of control. So, before getting on the train, I promised him that I'd wake up extra early to hunt or drink one of the emergency bottles of O positive. I didn't wake early enough to go outside, but early enough to drink a bottle before anyone could be up to ask what it was.

I wonder how my family would feel if I told them that I was not only a witch, but a descendant of some original witch family. Would they be scared for me, would they be proud, or would they act similarly to how they acted when they found out I was witch? Maybe I could neglect to tell them.

Then there's how I feel about it.

I both love it and hate it. The "love it" side loves the fact that I'm important and special. The "hate it" side hates the fact that I'm important and special. When I was five months old, and I remember it well, I was important but in a different way. The Volturi wanted me dead because they thought I was an immortal. So many people were willing to fight for me, and die. I hate remembering that, but by finding this out I realize that this is my way of thanking them. I'll make an imprint on the supernatural world and one that will make them proud to have protected me all those years ago. Instead of being a fragile little five year old, looking, girl I'll be a strong and power leader.

I squeal at the revelation as I wash my hair. I can't hold back a smile now. "A leader," I say to myself.

After my shower I put on my robes and skip back to the dorm to gather my things for the day. The notebooks Elizabeth gave me last night I place in my bag as well. I had already read through the one with all of the prophecies. The woman who had the prophecy about the descendants wasn't very specific, only what powers they'd possess and they'd show up in the distant, distant future. I tried doing my own prophecy work but ended up with a fuzzy image.

I skipped down the stairs to find Elizabeth on the couch looking to be reading something. I smile and jump into the seat next to hers. "Hello teacher!" I giggle at her annoyed and scared expression. I never knew someone could accomplish such an expression.

"Don't call me that, call me Elizabeth or Bet." She insists and closes the book she was reading. I glance and find it to be that Magical Creatures textbook I had to get. Stupid thing almost ripped my face off. Momma couldn't stop laughing.

"I couldn't even crack that thing open, it tried eating me." She shakes her head.

"Stroke the spine, it calms it down." She mumbles. She'll be helping me, but I categorize Bet as an introvert or simply someone who can't tolerate may people. From the way her notes go, she's not the biggest fan of Bishops. They're taking shortcuts in her eyes. I wish I could read her mind and not get yelled at or strain my strength.

"Hmm, thanks, so can I call you Lizzie?" I grin at her horrified expression.

"Call me that all you want," she glares, "Doesn't mean you'll get an answer." Before I can retort I sense something. Immediately I extend my veil and find that three of the boys and two girls have just awoken. One is Hermione, one is unfamiliar, one is Harry, another unfamiliar, and Dean. Harry and Dean come down the stairs first, laughing at something one of them said. I peak inside their minds and pick up images from Dean; the Fat Lady portrait in some kind of silly outfit I laugh at. Harry has thoughts of someone, someone he has never met but has seen. The crazed man in the picture has a name that flashes in Harry's mind, Sirius Black. He doesn't have fond thoughts of this man.

"Hi, Harry," Elizabeth smiles at the object of my prying, "Sleep well?" I pull my veil back.

"Fine, you?" He returns her smile, what a sweet smile.

"Hello," I chirp. Dean grins a lovely smile and Harry smiles that sweet smile at me as well. Though my veil is not extended I can still sense what Harry is feeling, he seems happy for now. Somewhere in those emotions though is sadness, fear, wonder. So many emotions that create a whirlwind of feelings; yet it seems a warm breeze to me as the completely different kinds emotions melt together in perfect harmony. Everyone else has a mixture as well, but theirs are always cluttered or simply not as many emotions.

"What's your first class, Renesmee?" Dean asks. Elizabeth glances my way in expectance.

"Divinations," I proclaim. I read up on the class and it just seems to be perfect for me, and from the look on Bet's face, she agrees. Then she rolled her eyes. "I thought you didn't know what divination was?" She raises a platinum brow, a gesture she does a lot.

"I was just changing the subject slightly. Sorry," I can feel the blush of embarrassment color my face, yet another trait picked up from my mother. Again, Bet rolls her eyes.

"When were you guys talking?" Harry asks as he sits in one of the red armchairs. "You didn't speak all through dinner?"

"We talked last night when everyone was asleep." I answer without thinking. Elizabeth just barely manages not to glare at me, but cannot hold back a glower. "I couldn't sleep and apparently neither could Bet. We get along great apparently." Elizabeth's glower subsides but she still glances every so often at me.

"Well, what's your first class Elizabeth?" Harry looks between the two of us and I smile my usual smile. His cheeks turn a very light pink; I imagine he's a little hot in the robes and such.

"Divinations," I squeal and grasp her arm excitedly. "Yay,"

"Could you release my arm, Renesmee? By the way, do you have a nickname?" She asks giving me that same glare. I'm getting used to her introversion, I feel like if she wasn't it wouldn't be as interesting to act childishly. I mull her question over; Jacob stopped calling me Nessie when I had asked him to stop. Over the years I had gone through many nicknames; May, Nessie, Esme (That ended terribly), Renee, and most recently Ren. I couldn't decide if I wanted her and everyone else to call by the nickname my family has been using for a year now or one of my old ones. I smile and remember a thought I once had when I was two.

"Carlie," I smile again at the blue eyed introvert. She narrows her eyes, she use her eyes for many different expressions. I've always used my smiles to express myself.

"Where do you get Carlie out of Renesmee?"

"That's my middle name; Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I answer and my smile widens.

"Your mother must not have cared if you got ridiculed, did she?" She laughed and I grinned in response. Whether I was offended or not, I made the introvert laugh.

**EH-September 4**

"Harry, what class do you have today?" I ask him with a small, almost nonexistent, smile. He returns it.

"Same as you, we're doubling with Ravenclaws." I nod and gather my books I had strewn on the table. Renesmee gets up from the couch and skips back up the stairs to get her things, I presume. "Harry, I'm only guessing on this, but you are the boy-who-lived." I state in the manner of question and blushes with a small annoyed look in his eyes.

"Yes, why," He says quietly.

"Just curious, I'm sorry about your parents. I know how you feel, my father died when I saw six months old and my mother died a year ago. I know it's not the same, but I hope you got on well." I smile genuinely and for once truthfully. I felt a sort of kinship with him. We were both orphans. He blinked and faltered.

"Thank you," He flushed. I heard Renesmee skip down the stairs and got up, Harry following. After a wave to Dean, we left the common room. Walking to the classroom, the buzz from both of them was intoxicating. It felt as though their magic had heightened I narrowed my eyes at the ground in deep thought. If Renesmee was a Merrie, that explained her magic's pattern. Harry was for sure a Bishop, but he still felt different.

"I just realized this Bet, but your magic is strange." Harry comments nonchalantly. I can see it in his eyes though that he is genuinely curious. I, myself, falter from the strange comment. Renesmee inclines her head and seems to concentrate. She gasps.

"Oh, is it because you are a Sampson Bet? Is that why your magic feels different?" Harry's eyebrows disappear into the fringe of his black hair. I scowl at the loud mouth.

"Possibly," I mumble.

"Sampson, I thought your last name was Harmon." Harry inquires.

"Family origins, we are all from different families. Some witches specialize in things like divination for a reason, as some witches specialize in herbology. Witches attuned with nature are Sampson family witches. I'm a Sampson… descendent of sorts." I shrug and Renesmee's eyes widen, "You know, Harry, your magic has a funny buzz as well."

"So does Carlie," He gestures in the girl's direction that currently looks like an owl with her widened eyes.

"Yes, true, that is because she is a Merrie. Merrie's are witches attuned in the art of mind work; divination, mind-reading, telekinesis, telepathy, etc." I explain further and begin to get a little bothered by Renesmee's staring.

"You should read her notebooks. They explain it all," She finally tore her eyes away from me and grinned at Harry.

"Sounds interesting," He nodded. It didn't take long for us to find the classroom. Renesmee's usually smile grew three times its usual size. A peaceful expression, if anything thrilled.

"Oh, you are…" A woman spoke from a velvet covered table, a deranged looking woman if you were to ask me, "Renesmee Cullen. I'm Professor Trelawney the divinations teacher. I can feel your aura darling, a beautiful thing; so attuned to the art of the mind, divinations. Oh, I'm excited to teach you!" She grinned and clapped her hands together. I rolled my eyes.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm excited too," Renesmee grinned and skipped to one of the front tables. I look around the room to find crystal balls were on all of the tables, bright and powder blue clouds swirling in the glass. Renesmee stared at the ball at our table, her pupils dilated and she seemed fully captivated by the orb. The smile on her face stayed in place for a few minutes. Students started filing in and Harry took a seat at the table next to ours'. His friend Ron to the place opposite his and they began chatting about their own topics. I sighed and glanced at Renesmee to find her smile gone.

Her eyes were glued to the crystal. Slowly, her chocolate brown eyes started darkening and almost black. I watched the girl intently as Trelawney began her first lesson. Renesmee's eyes slowly started gaining color, except it was red. Those crimson clouds returned to floating around in her eyes. Eventually, I wasn't the only one watching the girl. Everyone turned their heads to see her gaze. Waves of power exuded off of her. Trelawney didn't know what to do at first, but she snapped out of it and walked cautiously to Renesmee. "Ms. Cullen, darling," She said quietly. Renesmee's eyes finally tore away from the glass and pointed her gaze at Trelawney.

"Dead things are lying in their stagnant form. Live things hide in corners but fight to prove their glow. We ignore the pleas, until it is too late. We ignore them! We ignore them!" She started screaming, her voice not her own. I grabbed her shoulders and forced myself to stare into those red, cloudy depths. She started fighting and screaming, "WE IGNORE THEM!"

"Renesmee, Renesmee snap out of it! Wake up!" I yell at the darkened face. She just keeps screaming and now clutching her head staring in fear at me. What is she seeing? I do the only this that I can, I wave my hand over her and she passes out. Her breathing remains erratic but slows down eventually.

"Oh, dear," Trelawney breathes. I gulp and hold Renesmee up, her full weight leaning on me. "Someone needs to take her to the hospital."

"I'll do it," I say but Harry interrupts me mid-sentence.

"I can,"

"No, it's fine, I've got it." He shakes his head and takes Renesmee from me and manages to hold her in his arms. I frown. "Just let me do it," I grumble.

"Ms. Harmon, you both can go, but she needs to get to the hospital now." Trelawney pushes the both of us towards the door. We head out with the unconscious Renesmee.

"Why did you insist on taking her?" Harry asks.

"She's… my friend," I stammer, "I wanted to help her. You know you could just levitate her."

"I'm not exactly a master in Charms."

"I could do it," I mumble and cross my arms over my chest. I can see out of the corner of my eye Harry rolling his eyes. We walk in silence. What did Renesmee mean? What was she talking about? I highly doubt I'll be able to ask her, she may not remember having the prophecy. As if she hears me thinking her name she stirs. Renesmee's eyes flutter open and look around confused, as I suspected she probably doesn't even know what happened.

"Where are you taking me?" She whispers.

"Hospital wing," I answer and watch her cautiously.

"What, no, no, you can't take me to the hospital or nurse or whatever." She wiggles out of Harry's arms and lands on the floor. She wobbles on her feet but steadies herself. "I'm fine and I don't need to go to the nurse. I just need to rest."

"Don't be stupid Renesmee," I badger but she shakes her head adamantly.

"I just need to rest; I'll go to the dormitory." She promises. I rolled my eyes, but Harry sighs. "Fine, we'll walk you."

"Whatever," I mumble.

She nods and the three of us walk towards the common room. Renesmee makes no noise, and for once doesn't look resemble a bunny as she walks. I note the difference, "What did you see, Renesmee?"

"I don't remember," She says looking at the floor, "Really, I just remember seeing one thing before everything went black. It was a rat, a dog, and a wolf." I narrow my eyes. I believe her, but it seemed strange and stupid. She was terrified in class, as if someone was trying to kill her. She had screamed. "I also saw a snake."

I noticed Renesmee's eyes were still red. They weren't as severe, but they were there and glowing.

**RC September 4****th**

I had to wait for Elizabeth to leave, she stayed for five minutes.

_It's been awhile and I can't wait for catch ups or small talks. I had a vision, it wasn't like the others. This one, I was in and so was Elizabeth. We were terrified as we saw the snake tearing Harry apart. He screamed for help, but we did nothing. This vision wasn't a simple vision of the future, this vision was a prophecy. What was it prophesizing though?_

_I think Bet is a descendent. I don't know why, but I know it. I know that Elizabeth is the Sampson descendent. What's more is that we were meant to be here. She was meant to be here, as was I. We were meant to know each other and meet each other here. I have an inkling of why here. In fact I'm almost positive why._

I stop when I hear someone downstairs in the common room. Who could be here at this time of day? I shut the purple journal after reading over the words twice.

I don't wait for them to leave. I skip down the stairs and find Hermione.

"Oh, hi Renesmee, I heard about your incident." She gains a sympathetic look. I brushed it off with a smile.

"No worries, I'm okay now, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I had to get a book I had left." She smiles sheepishly and picks up the monstrous book for magical creatures. "Are you coming to class already?"

"Yeah, I think I have Magical Creatures too."

"I'll walk with you, and I think this is your bag." She gestures to my canvas bag on the couch, Bet probably left it there. I thank her and we walk to where our class should be.

I still had the vision on repeat. Harry's mangled face flashing in my head. I shouldn't have come to class. I should have gone to bed like Bet told me to. I won't be able to look at him.

We make it to the forest, and there I see a giant. I saw him last night at the head table, but he was several feet taller than me. This made me feel self-conscious, since I had gotten my height from Momma and tall people always made me feel bad. He seemed pretty cheery though. He grinned at Hermione and me, welcoming us.

"Hello, everyone," He greets the class, a mixture of Slytherins and Gryffindors. I find Bet and she almost glares at me but I shrug giving her the best smile I can conjure in my current mood. "Why are you here?" She hisses.

"I feel fine, I took a nap." I force the smile to remain when Harry approaches us with a worried expression. "Renesmee, you should be in bed."

"I'm fine," I said with as much finality that I could muster. I tried taking my mind off of things. My mind wondered to the notebooks given to me by Bet. "Bet, show me what you can do."

"What," She stated and looked at me with suspicion.

"You're a Sampson witch, so show me what they can do." I pressed. Her lips twitched, she wanted to grin and show off. She must not have done anything with her own ability in quite some time. She nodded and stared ahead. I looked to where she was staring, a tree. I gave her a skeptical look, but refrained from saying anything. She was after all a witch supposed to specialize in nature.

The teacher, Hagrid, began the lesson cheerfully. I couldn't help but smile at the giant man. I almost didn't notice that Bet's usual soft hum of what must be her magic began to buzz. It sounded like bees, they buzzed around her in furious patterns even though they couldn't be seen. She stared intently at the tree. I watched her, and slowly her face was completely blank. I felt the buzz increase and thought I heard something else. Then it was her eyes. Her amber eyes began to glow. Clouds of gold covered her amber irises and swirled like furious storms. The gold was so bright, it was captivating. I looked to the tree and saw it. A small blue flower sprouting from the trunk, the small flower grew bigger and more flowers popped up next to the flower and in different colors. Red ones, Yellow ones, blue flowers grew up the tree and seemed to have the entire class entranced in the delicate growth.

"Well," The large professor started, "Now that we have been entertained by nature today. Let's get to work!" He clapped his hands together.

"Hmm, I'm rather impressed with myself. Except I could have sworn I thought of violets as well." Bet gloated with a sly grin on her face. I still stared at the tree covered in the flowers. Harry and I seemed to have the exact same expression of absolute shock. I bit my lip in concentration and almost didn't realize that the giant had introduced a large animal to the group of students. It looked like a creature straight out of a Greek or Roman myth. It had feathers, claws, and wings but with the stature of a horse. "You know since you need the practice, why don't you show me a mind trick?" Bet said with her sly grin still curving her lips.

"Um," I stutter, "I suppose I could, but wait a little." She nods and her smile dropped. Her expression went back to that of boredom.

"Do I have any volunteers?" The professor asks, apparently he wanted someone to approach the animal. After a moment of hesitation, the entire class save Harry backed up. Bet giggled, which was interesting for her. Maybe asking her to do something like that gave her a confidence boost or something. I gave Harry a sympathetic smile and he cautiously turned back to the giant.

Harry had no difficulty gaining the animal's trust and was sent into the air on the beast. I wasn't really shocked, I already figured he wasn't bad at things like this or magic in general. Elizabeth still turned to me, "Show me when he returns, when someone else approaches the beast make the beast calm."

"How do you even know if the beast would normally be angry?" I ask, but I prepare to do as she asks. You would think having an intense prophecy would be enough for the girl. We wait and she doesn't answer my question.

She lifted her head at the sound of snickering behind us. I didn't recognize the voice, but Bet seemed to. She inclined her head towards the chuckling group behind us. I listened to. "Honestly, it isn't a surprise that Potter would have such success; probably got the fool to help him." The loudest voice retorts. Bet turns and fixes a glare on her features.

"Malfoy, don't you have better things to do then fawn over Harry?" She sneers. I recognized the name. He's the one Fred and George said was Elizabeth's cousin. I look between the two in shock; Malfoy looked furious and Bet actually seemed smug rather than defensive.

"How dare you talk to him, mud-blood," A squishy-faced girl snarls. Bet didn't flinch at the weird insult.

"Oh, shut it, Parkinson," Bet spat, "Draco's just jealous, right? Jealous that Harry, again, does something extraordinary." Draco glares hard into Bet. Before anyone can comment or the professor can stop it. The beast lands with Harry on its back. The professor takes a breath and cheers Harry on for doing very well. "_Now,_" Bet hisses and I automatically stretch my veil to the beast.

Its mind is simple and I grasp the theoretical reigns pretty easily. To test if I have control of it I make him scratch beneath his wing with his beak, which he does. I smile and send calming waves towards the creature. By the way it relaxes I'm pretty sure it worked. I keep sending those waves towards the great bird and now grin triumphant as he is almost completely at peace.

Out of nowhere, through my haze of concentration, someone marches over to the beast. I force myself to concentrate even more, since this person isn't clam and would spook a snail if possible. He makes it close to the creature and it's still very calm. I believe I have succeeded, but then someone bumps me. I was caught off guard and was shoved to the ground, immediately my veil snapped back. I heard the screams behind me and the beast hollered. I looked to the scene and I saw Malfoy fall to the ground, blood on his shoulder and staining his crisp white shirt.

"Oh no," I whisper and feel someone lift from under my arm.

"It is fine, Carlie, you just lost your concentration because Parkinson shoved you. It isn't your fault." She sounds so reassuring and kind. I have never heard her be so nice to me. I look at her face and see genuine concern.

I look back to Draco and bite my lip again. I didn't like that I had inadvertently hurt someone. Even if he was being mean a minute ago, no one deserved being punished like this. Hagrid calmed the class or yelled for them to quiet and picked the unconscious Draco up. I want to run over there. I feel terrible.

"Carlie, what's wrong?" Harry jogged up to me with Hermione and Ron flanking him.

"Nothing," I brush off his concern and Bet's hand on my shoulder. I walk away, and towards the school again.

They don't follow. At least I don't think so. I feel my stomach grumble, and head for the Great Hall. I can ask someone where I can get food. I didn't even notice that I was starving, and parched. I imagine hamburgers, the diner back in Washington, Cara the waitress who always knows to get me a hamburger rare. My mouths waters and I forget what I was previously distressed about. It growls at me. My mouth is dry. I really need food.

I find the Great Hall and a student rifling through the bag. "Excuse me, where can I find food around here?" She looked at me strangely but pointed me in the direction of what she said were the kitchens.

I found the kitchen and asked those cute little elves for a burger, they didn't understand so I changed the order to steak. I ate the entire steak, the potato, the greens, and the piece of pie. Yet I was not satisfied. I gulped down two glass of pumpkin juice and I was unsatisfied. Then I realized it. I'm _thirsty_. I need blood. Never have I started craving so quickly before. Is it because I'm surrounded by humans? Or that I used too much energy?

I leave the kitchen and sprint for the woods again. I pick up speed once I'm outside.

**I'm slow at updating, I love everybody that sticks with me though. Of course, I don't know if you like it if you don't review. So review. Thanks! :)**


End file.
